Final Smash
, Mario's Final Smash.]] A Final Smash ( Saigo no Kiri Fuda, Final Trump Card) is a special attack in Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE. Final Smashes are incredibly powerful in comparison to most other attacks, generally leaving the user invincible for the move's duration, are generally unblockable, and, if properly executed, usually have the capacity to KO at least one opponent. Final Smashes performed correctly will give the player a great advantage, and may help to catch up to others or cement a commanding lead. Many Final Smashes also temporarily slow down stage elements, such as platform movements and motions in the background. To perform a Final Smash, a player must first either destroy a Smash Ball or fall sufficiently far behind that they are given a "Pity Final Smash". Once either of these happens, the player's character will be engulfed in a multi-colored aura; pressing the special move button in this state will trigger the Final Smash. However, if the player's character takes sufficient damage after collecting a Smash Ball and before performing the Final Smash, the Smash Ball will fly out of their character and be returned to play. Only one Smash Ball or Final Smash can be present on-screen at any given time. Pity Final Smash A Pity Final Smash occurs when a player is KO'd and is 5 points behind the current leader (thereby allowing the player in 2nd place or below to earn one, provided the gap is large enough.) This player respawns with the ability to perform a Final Smash. This Final Smash cannot be dropped by the player. Pity Final Smashes can be disabled only by turning off items completely - simply setting overall item frequency to 'None' does not work. Types While Final Smashes tend to be unique among characters, there are certain categories they can be sorted into. *'Directional' - These Final Smashes launch an attack in a single direction. Depending on the Final Smash, the direction can be controlled, while others are fixed. This kind of Final Smash has a blind spot, usually behind the attacker, where targets can hide. *'Focused' - These Final Smashes affect nearby opponents in any direction. Targets can avoid the move by getting out of range, so they're mostly effective in smaller stages. *'Trapping' - These Final Smashes attack a certain area, grab anyone inside said area (or just a single character), and lay down an inescapable beating. They generally have a small initial range and will fail if there are no targets caught. *'Stage-Wide' - These Final Smashes affect the whole stage, leaving little or no hiding spots. However, they may be less effective on larger stages. *'Transformation' - These Final Smashes only affect the user, who can then rampage around and cause damage. Some transformations buff up the character's existing moveset, while others use a different set of controls. Most transformations leave the user immune to damage and most status effects. List Notes In competitive play In tournaments, all items are turned to off and none, including Smash Balls. This means that Final Smashes do not appear in tournaments. While the consensus has been that any randomly appearing factor is detrimental to competitive play, such a decision undoubtedly favors certain characters more than others. Some characters, such as Meta Knight, have excellent regular attacks, but have poor Final Smashes, while others (like Link) have poor regular attributes, but have very good Final Smashes. Certain smashers feel that this contributes to the brokenness of certain characters while removing viable options from others. Despite this complaint, Smash Balls remain disabled at this time along with all other items due to their unpredictability. Because items are turned to off and none and tournament rules specify only 3 stock, Pity Final Smashes also do not appear in tournaments. One might argue that allowing Pity Final Smashes would allow a badly beaten player to stage a comeback, as they do not appear at random like Smash Balls do, and any player good enough to push an opponent so far will likely win the match anyway. However, this can only happen in a match of at least 6 stocks, which is generally accepted to be too high for tournaments. External links *[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/en_us/howto/basic/basic02.html What is a Final Smash?] at Smash Bros. DOJO!! *Smash Bros. DOJO!! - The Battle for the Smash Ball |} Category:Game Controls Category:Final Smashes